The Ultimate Dare
by Elegant Goddess
Summary: Edward and Bella are challenged to pretend to be a couple and get the school attention but its not hard for them to pretend, considering they are attracted to each other but neither of them are bold enough to express it. Will they fall in love and be together forever or Remain friends and laugh at the dare?
1. Ultimate Dare

****The Ultimate Dare****:

(Bella x Edward)

The blazing fire from the wood warmed their bodies as they all gathered around it. Small giggles filled the circle they were all in as the guys cracked jokes.

"Hmm. Yo mama so fat, the word ton isn't in the dictionary, she is."

The bulky curly hair man said. He chuckled to himself as the others fell over laughing. He sat plainly on a log like the rest of them before falling backwards, booming with laughter.

"Okay, okay. I got one." Says the blonde man, "Ya' mother is so—"

"Dude," The curly-haired man interrupted with a shake of the head, "If you going to say a 'yo mama' joke then don't so " He tried mocking the blonde's man accent, "Ya' mother,' that sounds so stupid."

"What sounds stupid is everything that comes out your mouth." The blonde guy growled.

"Hey now!" The blonde woman said with a sly smirk.

"Sorry Rosalie," The blonde guy said with a smile.

Rosalie nodded with a slight giggle.

"So baby, you think this jerk is funny?" The curly haired man pouted with a questioning look.

"Emmett," She smiled and pulled him back on the log, "You know I love your jokes more than only one else."

"Tsk. You know you love Jasper's jokes." Said the pixie girl sitting next to the blonde haired man.

"Thanks Alice," He smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Will we continue with the jokes or…?" A sophisticated voice assaulted the conversation.

"Oh shut up Edward," Jasper snarled playfully.

Edward chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Okay you guys are boring!" Alice yelled. "So us ladies will go get in the water."

Alice and Rosalie stood up and headed for the water but abruptly stop. They glanced back at Edward and then to the girl beside him.

"Bella! Are you coming or what!?" Alice shouted with a smile.

Edward nudged the brunette beside him, telling her to go on. Bella shook her head no and looked back down at the book in her lap.

"Bella, go have fun." Edward urged.

"No thanks, I'd rather be here with __you__….guys." She quickly added.

Edward smiled and turned to tune into Emmett and Jasper's conversation.

"Jazz, yo mama so dumb I told her Christmas was around the corner she went and looked."

"Nah, Em yo mama so dumb the bartender said 'drinks on the house' and she went and got a ladder."

"No way, Jazz yo mama so fat that when she goes home her stomach gets there first."

"Emmett," Jasper said looking serious, "Yo mama…is so fat…that when she walked by whales they sing 'we are a family'."

Emmett growled at Jasper, knowing he'd lost the 'yo mama' battle. Edward threw his head back with laughter and Bella giggled at him.

"Maine…see—that—aye—I won, Jazz, just know I won." Emmett stammered.

"Nah, I'm the king of the jokes."

Suddenly, Alice and Rosalie came rushing back to the fire.

"Hey guy!" Alice chirped, "Let's play The Ultimate Dare!"

"Yea, ya'll wanna play?" Rosalie asked.

"Hell yea!" Emmett shouted.

"Sure," Jasper said.

"Sure I will, how about you Bella?"

They all looked at Bella causing her to blush and look away.

"I'll just um…"

"Please," She heard Edward say.

"Yea, sure." Bella said, rolling her eyes to herself.

"Yes! So who starts? Because I left the empty bottles…." Alice added.

"Where?" Jasper asked.

"Trashcan?" Alice said innocently.

"I'll start," Jasper said, "I choose Emmett,"

"Hit me with your best shot," Emmett sung.

"Dare or ultimate?"

"Tsk. U-L-T-I-M-A-T-E! Baby!"

"Is there something we should know about?" Both Rosalie and Alice asked with a smile.

"Nah Ally I belong to you and you only." Jasper whispered in her ear. "Anyhoo, Emmett I ultimately dare you to not…fuck…for three weeks."

"WHAT!" Yelled Rosalie and Emmett.

Everyone laughed at them both.

"Jasper, I'm your sister! C'mon!" Rosalie pleaded.

"No cock for you little sister."

"Oh you dirty bastard," Emmett growled, "My turn! Jasper! You and Alice have to act as if you've never known each other,"

"I didn't even choose Dare or ultimate dare."

"Too late, I chose it for you."

"Ugh! Jasper why'd you be mean to Emmett, you stupid idiot." Alice slapped him softly.

"Shit, I know." Jasper mumbled.

"Sooo…..I choose little innocent Bella," Alice playfully glared at Bella.

Bella became flushed in the face and looked back down into her book.

"No, Alice! I got a great idea for Edward," Rosalie smiled, "You and Bella have to date…only in school and during school events…and you must become the most talked about…and you have to be marked as the perfect couple."

Edward and Bella stared at each other with wide-eyes.

"Rose…I…can't…" Bella said pathetically.

"And why not?"

"Edward doesn't—"

"I'm fine with it; it's only a dare….I guess besides it's not as bad as theirs." He whispered that last part.

"Okay, fine,"

"Yep."

"Well everything has been a done deal, so it all starts tomorrow."

"Well, tonight will be the last time I can bag Rose." Emmett grumbled but smiled, "Tonight will be fun,"


	2. Practice Makes Perfect

**Chapter One: ****Practice Makes Perfect**

****Bella's POV****

I stared at the wall, the thoughts of last night swarming through my mind. I really wished they weren't serious but I was pretty sure they were…

I honestly didn't know how to _pretend_ to be someone's girlfriend…

_What did girlfriends do?_

_Paint their toe-nails and fingernails? Curl their hair? Put on a little makeup? _

Why had I turn down ever guy that tried to become my…_boyfriend_?

The word sounded weird in my mind. I had to work on how to be a girlfriend or at least pretend to be one.

I arose from my small bed and took a deep breath. I faced the mirror in front of me, admiring my body. I looked up at myself and felt the blush burn in my face.

_Okay… that wasn't hard…_

I tried smiling.

I wasn't impressed with the results.

It was so…_fake…_

I needed Alice…

Or… I could act like Alice…

I smiled at the thought. She was a girly girlfriend. I took a deep breath and stepped back from the mirror.

_Skipping. She loved skipping up to Jasper… _

I put on a wide smile and began skipping. At least, that's what I tried to do. With the first jump, I landed face first onto the wooden floor. A groan fell from my lips and Charlie's voice alerted my eardrums.

"You okay up there, Bells?" He shouted.

"Yeah… Perfectly fine…"I huffed.

I arose to my feet and faced the mirror. _One more time…_

Instead of tripping over nothing again, I trip myself with my feet. The wooden floor contacted with my cheek.

"Damn it," I moaned.

_Okay, skipping is out the picture…_

_What else does Alice do?_

I looked around the room until my eyes fell on the closet. _She wears cute outfits, of course…_

I stumbled over to my closer and dug through my jeans and t-shirts. Was there nothing in here except for jeans and t-shirts?! Geez, I needed to go shopping. Being a pretend girlfriend was hard work…especially if your pretend boyfriend was Edward Cullen…

_Pretend girlfriend and pretend boyfriend…_

_What the hell were we?_

_Seven years old?_

I let the sigh fall from my lips as I rolled my eyes at the jeans on the floor. I stormed out my room and nearly died down the stairs. Rolling to my feet, I greeted Charlie.

"Hey Clumsy," He chuckled.

I smiled. "Are my clothes, that mom brought, still in the basement?"

"Yeah, in the box with the label 'Things I'll Never Wear'" He smirked.

I rolled my eyes and lingered down into the basement. It was dim and silent. There wasn't much down here but Charlie hardly ever threw out anything. I grabbed my box and carried it back upstairs into my room. I examined the clothing. There were many sundresses and one black denim skirt. I lifted up the floral dress and spread it out across the bed.

"I could wear this, I suppose," I mumbled.

Hopefully, tomorrow wouldn't be to awkward…


End file.
